Always You
by HeckyeahNelena
Summary: Shane and Alex have a very complicated relationship due to the fact that Shane is falling out of love and being unfaithful to Alex. She can't help but always forgive him. Bu when he goes too far..will she set it aside again? Or will she take a stand?


:) New Story. Maybe I'll actually finish this one? Depends on whether you like it and review to let me know! Sorry for errors (Shalex) Review Please! (Yes, Joe instead of nick. But if you don't like them as a couple..let me know!)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>I woke up as the sunlight, that escaped past the curtains, blinded me. I sighed feeling depressed, yet again. I thought I was done with crying until I felt hot tears fill my eyes as flashbacks of last night's fight had crossed my mind. The tear drops overflowed and slowly rolled down my cheeks as I stared at my right. At Shane's side of the queen-sized bed that was meant for two. I sighed as I cursed myself for falling for him. I knew on the day I met him that he was trouble. I lost count of how many fights and arguments that we've had. Any normal girl would have left him a long time ago. But why can't I?<p>

I put my straightened hair into a high pony tail, letting my bangs fall to the side of my face. I changed into a black tank top and white denim shorts right before I left our bedroom. I walked carefully to the kitchen to make sure I made no noise. I looked around to see what I could cook myself for breakfast. I stood on the tips of my toes, and I stretched my arm to reach the top shelf to get the pan that i desperately needed to cook with. I suddenly felt someone's warm, hard body pressed up against my back. I froze as I recognized his aroma of cologne, after shave and cigarettes. I felt his hand snake over mine and help me get the pan that I was too short to reach. Both our arms lowered, and he set the pan on the marble counter. I felt his hot breathe on the back of my neck, and then I felt shivers go down my spine. I lightly jumped up in surprise as I felt his strong hands wrap around my petite waist. He gently put his chin on my shoulder.

"Babe, I'm so sorry."

I let out a soft sigh and turned around so I could face him. "Why do we even fight so much?", I squeaked out so softly, I was surprised he even heard me.

"I know. I know. It's my fault. I know that I screw up our relationship...a lot. But I want you to know that I love you, and you shouldn't forget that. No matter what I say or do..I will always love you. I do some things that I regret, and I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but smile at his cute apology. I pecked him on his lips as he tightened his grip on my waist. I knew that this moment wouldn't last forever and that this side of him would be gone soon, because later on..it's gonna be the same routine..

* * *

><p>And I was correct. He came home late, and he used the exact same excuse. Oh, I'm not that stupid, Shane. I know you weren't "caught up at work." You were probably caught up with some slut you met at a bar. I could smell the Chanel perfume on you. I never wear that perfume. I could also see the love bites on your neck and the scratches on your chest that your unbuttoned shirt revealed. I pushed him away as he tried to hug me. He rolled his eyes and stepped back.<p>

"Ugh. What's wrong with you _now?_", he asked very irritated with the fact that we were starting another argument.

"Who were you with?", my eyes were starting to water.

"God! Alex, cut me some slack, alright? I was with the guys. We went out for a couple drinks..nothing else happened.", he lied as if he was innocent..He grew angry because I was not responding him. "I can't always meet your expectations, okay? I'm not perfect..I'm far from it, actually. But I can't just stay here and be locked up with you! I need breaks sometimes."

Now, I was the one who was angry. "A break from what? Me? Our relationship? If you didn't notice, All we have is each other. You never have time for me! I only see you before you leave for work, because right after work you're probably hooking up with some girl you just met." His eyes flickered in surprise that I knew about his affairs. "I mean, is this even a relationship anymore? Do you actually love me like you said earlier today or was that another lie?"

His angry expression softened, "Alex, I love you. And don't you ever doubt that."

"Then why? Why am I not enough to come home to every night? Why do you chose all those other girls that you've screwed over me? I'm always sitting here..doing nothing all day. I just wait for you to come home. I used to sit at that kitchen table and cook dinner. I wouldn't eat..I just waited until you got home so we could actually, for once, have a normal meal together. You tell me you love me all the time, but I want you to actually show me that its true. I want you to _mean _it. Is that so much to ask?"

"Yeah it is. It was never hard before, but lately you have been clingy. You always expect things from me that I always have no time to offer you."

More tears pooled in my eyes, "So you have no time to offer me love? Or happiness? I'm clingy because I know that I'm _so _close to losing you right now. Just remember you're all I've got!"

* * *

><p>Sorry! I know it's not the best! If you're confused in any way, just let me know and I'll fix it or explain it to you guys.<strong> Please review, I will put up the next chapter more quickly if I know that you guys like this.<strong> Sorry for errors, too!


End file.
